pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
I slept in the Nether in Minecraft.. - Part 5
Minecraft Part 5, titled I slept in the Nether in Minecraft.., was the fifth episode in the MINECRAFT EPIC series. It was the first episode, but certainly not last, where PewDiePie had lost his pet. Plot Overview PewDiePie starts it off by showing that Joergen is back after the events of the last episode and the sheep is back also. Joergen tries to escape, but Pewds decides to on adventure with him. PewDiePie was told that he can make a leash, but he decided to go back to the Shipwreck from the last episode first due to fans complaining that he might've left behind a treasure map. Pewds briefly jumps off Joergen, and he vanishes again. Pewds had to reload the world to get him back, revealing, that it was actually a glitch. The journey continued through nightfall, but they managed to find the ship. He searched high and low, but was unable to find a treasure map. Annoyed, he thanked his audience for nothing as he went back home, claiming that he had other stuff to do. He greets the sheep and once got off Joergen, he vanished yet again. Felix shown his new dark door and "the carpet" around The Tree of Life. Pewds then went to the local village in the desert with the intent of getting dyed leather pants from a "Gucci Mane" villager. He didn't find him, but he did steal a bed. Back home, Pewds figured out that he could craft armor for Joergen and gave him a leather one. He lights up his stable and gives him the present. Then he "goes good night". The next day, Pewds went through his Nether Portal because "everyone said there's a secret achievement if you sleep in the nether." He expresses doubt because of how creepy it is, he ultimately creates a shelter there and puts down the bed he stole from the village. The moment he went to sleep the bed exploded, making him "killed by Game Design". Pewds respawned back in the Overworld and, being sad about his own audience's betrayal, went back into the Nether, seeing his house in ruins and his stuff everywhere, with some of it missing. After learning how to put out fire, he went back to the Overworld without half of his stuff, much to his annoyance. Back in his home he discovers, that he has a Block of Quartz and lost a pants. Then, by his subscribers' advice he decides to go to the Nether with his horse. He rode with Joergen through the portal, but when the horse teleported Felix left in his world. Felix found his friend in Nether and wanted to go on adventure with him, but since the compass didn't work Pewds decided to return home. He tries to teleport with Joergen but after two attempts he loses one HP and teleports him alone again. Confused he teleports back home and finds his horse suffocating in blocks, he tries to get him out of there, but it is too late, Joergen dies. Being very upset he travels back, in hope of finding Joergen there, but fails, which makes him more depressed. He made a funeral talk and built him a grave. After the tragic moment Felix tames the new horse, Joergen 2 and in respect of previous one he laid melons to his grave (it was his favourite food) and planted 2 trees. Then he goes to the first adventure with his new horse. He travels to desert, tries to put bunnies in bucket and meets the Enderman. Then he discovers the temple, so he leaves Joergen the Second alone and goes there, but gets exploded inside. Being angry, he returns there finally kills one bunny and finds Joergen. But when he goes back to reclaim his stuff he gets exploded again. Then he respawns in village and returns there finally getting some of inventory. Then he comes back to village and finds new shipwreck, almost losing his horse again. There he finds out you can breathe underwater, when you are in the same block as door and finds alot of paper and potatoes. Also he finds Buried Treasure Map and returns home with Joergen. After sleeping and dreaming of the first Joergen he decides to build a Nether portal in Nether. After that he gets in ma inecart and goes to his mine by na ewly built roller coaster. He collects obsidian and gets to Nether. There he gets magma blocks and builds a bridge over the lava, then he makes a Nether portal and teleports to the random beach. He explores llamas and "underwater things" and finds a chest with treasure. He's also curious about can he steal that llamas from villager by killing him. He ends the episode for fellow gamers to help him. List of Appearances * PewDiePie * Joergen (dies) * Jeb (unnamed) * The Tree of Life (unnamed) * Joergen 2 * Bunnies * Enderman * Llama Guys Quotes "But sheep is back too! Hello, sheep. Epic" "Step 2: Get Gucci Pants. Alright, who's the Gucci Mane?" "You look so fancy dude, oh my God..." "We'll make a Lil' Nether Realm House. it's gonna be so cute..." "No, I'm not crying, shut up - you are..." "Joergen was like a father to me, I loved him like my son..." "I die - fine, I can respawn, Joergen can't respawn!" "Life gives you lemons? Build bridges over them." "I need comments to help me... Actually, I can't trust you!" Category:Minecraft